


Defend My Honor

by cuddlylams (orphan_account)



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Historic!Lams, History, Implied Smut, Lams - Freeform, M/M, The Duel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cuddlylams
Summary: The war was raging on and on. With new British troops arriving to the colonies by shipload to New York Harbor, it was hard for Washington's men to keep their hopes and spirits up. The war was long and difficult. The lack of aide from other countries was impacting them significantly. General George Washington had appointed a new man to the front line, Charles Lee. This, of course sent Alexander Hamilton into a major fit. He knew Lee wasn't the right person to be leading an army. Despite his protests, the General refused to listen to him.





	

The war was raging on and on. With new British troops arriving to the colonies by shipload to New York Harbor, it was hard for Washington's men to keep their hopes and spirits up. The war was long and difficult. The lack of aide from other countries was impacting them significantly. General George Washington had appointed a new man to the front line, Charles Lee. This, of course sent Alexander Hamilton into a major fit. He knew Lee wasn't the right person to be leading an army. Despite his protests, the General refused to listen to him. Hamilton, naturally, was not the only aide-de-camp with a temperament problem. His partner, John Laurens had a temper on him as well. He knew well how to use it, but often bottled it up, refraining from making harsh statements directly to someone's face, choosing instead to let Alexander listen to all that he had to say. 

"I'm utterly done with him." John huffed, ducking into the tent. Alexander kept close to his parchment, scrolling out orders of command,

"Let me guess.."

"Dickbag, that's what Lee is. He can't even run an army! Fuck, Alexander, what is Washington doing? Putting Charles Lee as first in command instead of you.."  
John shouted, sitting hastily on the edge of his cot.

"Now now Laurens, disrespecting the General for his choices is only going to put you in the same position that you're yelling at Lee about-" Alexander put down his quill and turned towards john, "youre above him, always. Lee is inexperienced, but General Washington has ignored my requests to remove him from his position. But try not to worry about me- please? You're heading your own successful battalion and I've got plenty of work to do."

John had taken off his boots and was rolling one of his ankles. It was one of the things he hated- sore feet. He never could get used to his boots. 

"I know, Alexander, the words you write could leave a hitch in any man's breath- and I know that better than anyone. But I know you want to fight. I see it in your eyes and I feel it deep down. I want you out there with me. Fighting without you by my side is shit. That's how we met Alexander, and I want that back."

Alex was standing directly over John now. He took his forefinger and tilted his chin up so he could look John directly in the eyes. His lips pulled into a smirk,

"You're really fucking hot when you're angry, did you know?" 

John laughed,

"Don't you always think i'm-"

"Colonel Laurens, Hamilt- oh fuck i'm sorry did I interrupt something?" Benjamin Tallmadge had popped into their tent. Tallmadge was a spy for General Washington. A really damn good one at that. He was the only one in the camp who new about John and Alex. 

"Tallmadge! No no, you're alright. What's the matter?" Alexander pulled his finger away from Johns chin and sat down next to him. 

"Washington wants us to advance. He thinks if we stay here much longer-"

"Washington put Lee in charge, as of late he's been making horrendous decisions. Lee has gotten men killed under his command. Our troops are not ready to advance. They're tired, we're lacking supplies, if we move forward it's only going to get worse."  
John said angrily. Alexander moved his hand back slightly to John's back where he drew small circles with his finger. John always had quite a temper, especially when it came to war strategy. He knew what he was doing, and he got a thrill out of doing it. John knew that if going out there meant dying, he'd be proud to die for his country. But he wouldn't let his men die for stupid reasons. 

"Laurens I agree with you. Lee needs to step out of command. But if Hamilton cannot manage to convince the General, there's not much we can do. 

The thing was, Alexander had tried. Exactly 46 letters in the past month had been written to the general, begging him to downrank Lee. All of his trials failed, the three men knew that all to well. 

It was silent for a moment before Tallmadge spoke up again.

"Well gentlemen, I better get going. I'll leave you to get back to your own devices." He smirked, turning on his heel and leaving.

Alexander removed John's jacket, tossing it aside somewhere on the floor.

\--

It wasn't unusual for the men to wake up still naked, sharing the same cot. It was nearly a nightly occurrence, in fact. 

Alexander usually woke up first, but chose to stay in bed until the last possible moment to let his John sleep. He'd finally get up, helping John get dressed. It wasn't that John needed help getting dressed, Alexander just liked being domestic. That was one of the few things like that that he could actually do around the camp. It wasn't like they could go around holding hands. Though, both men wished desperately that they could. Alexander sent John off with a kiss before returning to his desk. 

Later that day, John came walking into the tent. It wasn't usual for him to be quiet, it was so unusual that Alexander hadn't even heard him come in.

"I've... Im going to duel Lee." 

Alexander turned around in his chair, quill still in hand. 

"What..?" he asked quietly.

"Alexander, I'd be ever so honored if you would serve as my second." 

Alexander's eyes flickered to the ground,

"John..."

"Please, you're the only one I want by my side for this." John whispered.

"John if you get hurt..."

"Then I pray your face is the last I see Alexander." 

"I can't lose you, John, after everything I've told you... you know better than anyone."

Alexander had only ever opened up to John about his past. About how he lost everyone who cared about him, everyone he trusted and loved. 

"Ill not be marked a coward by stepping down. You're very persuasive Alexander, I'm know you'll be able to defend me."

Alexander shut his eyes for a moment, his breathing going shaky. 

"Ill do it. I'll defend your honor John, always." He spoke quietly. 

Alex knew what he had to do. John would be getting out of this alive.

\--

They stood in the field on a brisk morning. The sun was hot on their faces but the wind nipped at their backs. 

Alexander argued with Lee's second for a good twenty minutes. But, to no avail. The man refused to budge. Alexander wasn't scared for John. He was angry now, at both Lee and his second. They were both arrogant men. Alexander, though, was a bit angry at himself. He was always good at convincing people. That was something he learned at a young age. He convinced people to let him stay with them when he and his brother were orphaned. He convinced people to get him to New York. That's what brought him here. His words. His elegant way of speaking and phrasing his thoughts. 

John and Charles took their strides away from each other. Alexander didn't notice, but he was holding his breath. 

The count.

A click.

Only one shot was fired. 

Alexander's eyes shot quickly over to Lee, who was crippled over on the ground, holding his side. John locked eyes with Alexander and grinned at him.

"We won." John mouthed, 

Alexander nodded, grinning bigger.

"What the hell is happening over here?" Someone yelled. 

The men all turned to see General Washington walking towards them. 

"Laurens, did you shoot him?" Washington asked angrily. 

"Sir he was getting our men killed, he was talking shit about you-" John spoke

"Then you come to me. You don't come out here and shoot at each other." 

"Come to you? I've been telling you for weeks that Lee is ill-fit for his duty. You've ignored me every time!" Alexander yelled. 

The general clenched his jaw. 

"Hamilton, Laurens, return to your tent. I'll deal with you later." 

"Sir-" John started,

"Go." Washington said, angrier this time. 

\--

"Alexander, I want to thank you." John said, taking off his boots once they got inside their tent.

"Thank me for what?" Alexander asked.

"For coming out there to defend me. I couldn't have done any of that if you weren't with me. I truly don't know what would've happened without you there. But Alexander, I promise as long as you're by my side, nothing bad will ever happen to me. I'll never leave you."

Alexander looked at John, the anger draining from his eyes. He couldn't be angry when John talked like that. John was everything to Alexander. Every waking moment on the earth was worth it. They loved each other, and nothing could ever change that. Their bond was something that no one else had. 

"John, I love you." was all he could say. John grinned, grabbing Alexander's hand and pulling him down onto the cot with him. 

"And I love you Alexander, I always will."


End file.
